


A puma at large

by fayescar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>你没有看错他就是新概念英语第三册第一课的名字。。文的灵感源于背单词使看到的「黑莓」这个词。于是我挑了几个单词）它的单词真的不好挑。。），有点像20字，但有的又超了。</p></blockquote>





	A puma at large

A puma at large

「Cat-like」  
John Watson回贝克街时极少看见过他的同居人出来迎接他。

但每次他都在。  
表情好像早就料到自己的归时一样。

婚后尤其如此。

「Blackberry」  
——John、John.Do me a favour.我腾不出手。  
——Sherlock我才刚来，你完全可以....好吧，在哪？

「Cling」  
John quickly wetted his lips.

 

John的皮肤是由于战争转为偏干性，显然。

Sherlock懊恼自己慢了半拍去想到这个。

 

「Convince」  
事实上John认为成年人剪指甲是一种及其私人的行为，尤其是脚趾甲，就像猫用舌头打理它的毛。

然而他的室友则以腿骨太长、脊椎长时间保持一个姿势容易僵硬等等理由放弃了这项义务的私人性，并设法使一把指甲钳出现在了John的手中。

 

“...Sherlock，如果你想我帮你剪脚趾甲的话，把脚放下来，至少穿条长裤。”

 

「Spot」  
在Sherlock第三十二次把对电视剧内容的不科学性的评论吞回肚子里时，他发现John已经在沙发的另一头睡着了。

Ha,鉴于John的妻子拜访后离去的脚步大小，这是重播的最后一天。

 

「Print」  
去厨房倒牛奶时他感到脚下的凉意，想起过去John总是抱怨他出现得无声无息。

 

「Purpose」  
他把牛奶放到茶几上，看向地面。

 

他把两双拖鞋推在一起，排成一排。

「Extraordinary」  
并衷心感谢John的愧疚感使他决定留下来陪他一会儿，而不是追着他的妻子解释为什么一个人会蹲着帮他沙发上的前室友剪脚趾甲。

「Disturb」  
每当John在晚上或者半夜接到Lestrade的电话并匆匆出门后，探长见到他总是显得很不好意思。

After all，it is disturbing to think that a bilious Sherlock is at large in the Scotland Yard. 

 

END of A puma at large.

**Author's Note:**

> 你没有看错他就是新概念英语第三册第一课的名字。。文的灵感源于背单词使看到的「黑莓」这个词。于是我挑了几个单词）它的单词真的不好挑。。），有点像20字，但有的又超了。


End file.
